As a motor of this type, Patent Document 1 discloses a permanent magnet motor of concentrated-winding and surface-magnet type, with 10 poles and 12 slots, having a multi-phased and multiplexed configuration.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a permanent magnet motor for electric power steering apparatus, of interior magnet type, in which more permanent magnets than the number of concentration-wound salient poles (slot number) are provided.
In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses a permanent magnet motor of consequent-pole type with 14 poles and 12 slots, which is driven by a first drive circuit and a second drive circuit.